bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer Belfura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20534 |no = 760 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 18 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 40, 44, 48, 52 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 14, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 31, 34, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A disciple who descended to Bariura in order to seal an ancient dragon. Having reached the land where the dragon rampaged, she sensed two other kinds of power besides the dangerous creature. She headed towards the sources of power at full speed only to find a former friend who had betrayed the gods, and thus fallen out of grace. Seeing two humans standing with her former friend, she attacked them without remorse. It was only after several hours of fighting that she acknowledged the will of her opponents, finally laying her sword to rest. |summon = If you are trustworthy, race matters not! I shall fight with you alongside my loyal dragon! |fusion = Fine, I'll take it. After all, those with a strong will always have a good purpose behind it. |evolution = What did you do...? The power of the dragon I sealed is growing stronger and stronger... | hp_base = 3756 |atk_base = 1257 |def_base = 1314 |rec_base = 1120 | hp_lord = 5325 |atk_lord = 1649 |def_lord = 1743 |rec_lord = 1474 | hp_anima = 5918 |rec_anima = 1316 |atk_breaker = 1807 |def_breaker = 1585 |atk_guardian = 1491 |def_guardian = 1901 |rec_guardian = 1395 |def_oracle = 1664 | hp_oracle = 5088 |rec_oracle = 1711 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 160 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Pandemic Spread |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking |lsnote = 5% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 7% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sickness |lstype = Attack |bb = Avernus |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & chance of decreasing Atk and Def for one turn |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of Atk and/or Def stats |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20533 |evointo = 20535 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 20191 |evomats4 = 20191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = Belfura's BB also decreases enemy Atk. |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Belfura2 }}